


hungry yet?

by hawrthiacoopri



Series: PB&J [3]
Category: The Office (US), The Office (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sickfic, hurt comfort kinda?, pams sick and jim stays home to cuddle her bc hes a good mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: “Hey, what’s up?” Pam’s voice was groggy from sleep and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.He shrugged. “You, now, I guess. Hungry?”-what it says on the tin: pam gets sick and jim stays home to help her thru it





	hungry yet?

Pam had claimed, always, that she never got sick. She always said it in the ‘you will not deny this because you love me’ she used for only a few things in their life, and he so he wasn’t about to deny it. Because he did, indeed, love her. But he also knew that he was not about to let his fiancee go to work with the kind of flu she had. 

She had hemmed and hawed and tried to convince him to let her go to work and just help, even for half a day, but as she’d said it she’d started falling asleep from exhaustion and the next thing she knew she’d woken up in bed, with Jim sitting next to her resting a hand on hers and reading a book. She looked, in Jim’s opinion, adorable. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Pam’s voice was groggy from sleep and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. 

He shrugged. “You, now, I guess. Hungry?” 

Shaking her head, Pam yawned a little and rested her head onto his shoulder. She was a warm weight against his side, and he resisted the want to fall into her himself. “Stay, please?” 

Jim nodded, running a hand through her hair and pulling her up for a kiss. “Yeah, definitely. I took the day for you. I told Michael we’re both sick.” 

“Oh.” She looked pleased until she seemed to remember something and pulled away. “But you’re really not, you know. So you really shouldn’t kiss me.” 

“Beesly, are you telling me you’d rather me look like a liar in front of our coworkers?” 

“I’m telling you I’d rather you not get sick.” She looked up at him, and they made short eye contact before Jim snuck a kiss while she was distracted and smiled at her enraged face. “You bastard! Tricking me, your poor sick girlfriend!” 

He just kept smiling at her until she looked away, embarrassed by the love in his eyes when he looked at her. She still wasn’t used to it, but Jim couldn’t understand how- anyone who looked at Pam must fall in love with her. 

“I’m just a bad person, I guess. I suppose if I’m such a bastard I might as well get up-“ he was cut off by Pam dragging him back down to a lying position with her and kissing him back, quickly, desperately. 

“Don’t get up,” she begged, hands flat on his chest and legs twining around his, “you’re so warm and nice. And you’re supposed to be making me feel better.”

Jim shrugged, which was hard to do lying on his side but he still did it, and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. She did the same, squeezing him tight against her at his waist and burrowing her nose into his collarbone to rest there. He rested his head on Pam’s and kissed her forehead, feeling her hair between his lips and her breath rise and fall. 

“Remember when you got so sick and I had to keep sneaking you gatorade and mucinex so Michael wouldn’t send you home?” She asked, and he chuckled. 

“Yeah. I do. That was a great day. All your attention was on me.” His voice was a deep rumble in his chest and his throat as he talked lowly and Pam could feel it run through her. 

“My attention is always totally on you,” she replied, shifting so she could look up at him. 

Jim shook his head, chuckling. “Nah. Not before we dated. Somehow dating you has made me hotter.” 

She giggled. “Nonsense. You’ve always been handsome, Jim.” She used her fingertips to draw circles on his back and felt him breathe in deeply, and arch his back a little to get away from it. Pam snorted softly- she knew how much he both hated and loved when she did that.

“Liar. Total sympathy lie.” 

Pam pinched him. “Not liar! You are! That’s what I first thought when you walked into the office.” 

He smiled secretively into her hair. “And you haven’t done a day’s work since.” 

“That’s right. Because you are hot.” 

Jim rolled his eyes and conceded, saying simply, “I am only what I am.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve said to me ever. Who are you, Stanley’s quote calendar?” 

Jim just huffed a little, more of a breath than a laugh, but he still kissed her on the cheek all the same. “We got that for him, babe.” 

She thought about it. “Oh. Yeah. We did.” They were silent, and Pam absentmindedly squeezed herself closer to him while she thought. Her legs completely trapped Jim’s without her realizing. 

“You feeling comfortable?” She looked up at Jim, who was watching her affectionately as she cuddled him like a big doll. 

She opened her mouth to retort, but knew he would likely threaten to leave if she made fun of him, and eyed his smug face suspiciously before dropping it. “Mhm,” was all she had to say. 

“Good. Because I am, too.” He wrapped his arms around her hips looser and caught her head in the space between his chin and adam's apple. “You hungry now?” 

Pam stifled a little kitten yawn and shook her head, closing her eyes softly. “No. Not right now. Just sleepy.” 

“It must be the cold meds kicking in,” he replied, stroking the hair on the nape of her neck to try and relax her. “Just fall asleep on me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Mm.” Pam pulled the blanket around her body so that the comforter was covering all of her and Jim, because somehow she always still managed to be cold even wearing Jim’s college pullover as a nightshirt. 

Jim snorted, and apologized when she slapped his wrist. “Sorry. Just sleep, baby.” He only called her baby when she was sleepy or sad. Even though she professed to loving the nickname, she never tolerated it any other time. One day, when he’d let it slip out at work, she had stolen his lunch and taken all the chips she packed out of it. She later gave them back as a late-afternoon snack, but still. 

“Okay, Jimmy. I’m trying.” He blushed at that; she was the only one allowed to call him that. No one had ever called him Jimmy before her, and he wanted that to be special. “Just shut up and watch me sleep or something like you always do, you creep.” Okay. Moment over. 

“All right,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and making her giggle as she drifted off. 

The next morning, it was Pam’s turn to call in sick for the both of them. 

Jim wasn’t mad; it was time for her to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ig- @salem.pdf
> 
> twitter- @itshebrew4peace


End file.
